Code Lyoko E 119: Birth of a New Threat
by James the Lesser
Summary: Sissi isn't in class, but in the hospital!  The Maternity Ward no less!  What will happen?  Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 119: Birth of a New Threat**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-118 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

Ulrich and the others in the tenth grade are sitting in history class, the last class of the day. "Hey, where's Sissi?" She had been in the other classes but now she was missing. "Jeremie, is Xana attacking?" Jeremie looks at his phone.

"No, Sanne would call if he was. Maybe, hmmm, she could be doing something else or Xana is doing something that doesn't require an activated Tower." Xana was powerful enough to attack, set the woods on fire, without activating a Tower. After the return he would be even stronger.

"Oh great so when we get out of class we get to find out if he killed Yumi or Samantha?" Ulrich was still acting like another person. "I don't see…" Odd interrupts him.

"Ulrich, stop." The teacher was walking over to them. He had seen the group having a discussion and doubts it is about the Napoleonic Wars. "Hello, sorry, we were…" The teacher interrupts Odd.

"And what is so important you refuse to listen?" He taps his foot waiting for an excuse before he gives them detention. They were in the tenth grade and were old enough to know the rules.

"Well, we were wondering where our friend Sissi is. She was here earlier, did she get sick?" S.S. acts like she is concerned for a friend and not about what Sissi was planning on doing. Her act is good enough to fool the teacher.

"Sissi is on personal time, she was going to the hospital, I believe she is ready to give birth to her child." He shakes his head, what children were doing today sickened him. Back in his day Sissi would no be allowed in the school with such horrible grades and doing what she had.

"Really!?" S.S. acts excited. "I'm going to become an aunt!" S.S. claps her hands together faking excitement. "Which hospital did she go to?"

"St. Claire's, now, if we can get back to class." S.S. and the others nod. They pass notes and send text messages to Jim, Sanne, Yumi, and Samantha telling them what was going on.

At the St. Claire hospital Sissi is in a room with a doctor and two nurses. "You're doing fine Elisabeth, keep breathing." The doctor sees something strange. "Nurse could you look at this?" She does and is just as amazed as the doctor.

"Her hymen was never broken, how is she pregnant?" The only way this was possible was a miracle which the doctor doubted. The doctor had never seen this in his three decades of working at St. Claire Hospital.

"King Xana, he would never degrade himself to such a filthy act!" Sissi yells as another contraction hits her. "How dare you think King Xana would commit such an act, he is pure, I am pure, I am Mary and he is God!"

"King Xana? Nurse, call child services this could be a case of child abuse." The nurse leaves and goes to call child services. "Elisabeth, who is the father?"

"King Xana, a God, thee God." Sissi's response scares the doctor. He thinks Sissi is part of a cult where the leader is called King Xana. If only that was true. "King Xana blessed me with a baby. I'm a good Knight, maybe, maybe I'll become his Queen if I do good."

"Finally, class is over." The group head to Jeremie's room to meet up with Yumi and Jim. They had to do something but what could they do? Sissi was giving birth to Xana's child. He wouldn't let them hurt the baby even if they wanted to.

"So what do we do?" Yumi is biting a nail in worry. "We can't hurt the baby."

"If Sissi is having Xana's kid we have to do anything to stop it. When it's young, weak…" Yumi hits Ulrich.

"No way Ulrich, it hasn't done anything, its innocent!" Yumi stares at Ulrich. "We can't kill it even if it did do something. It's not a monster, it's not a Block or Dragon, it's a human being!"

"Not this argument again Yumi. It is Xana's that makes it evil!" Ulrich and Yumi try to stare each other down.

"It's a baby that makes it innocent!" Yumi bunches her hand into a fist. If she had to beat it into Ulrich she would. A baby was a baby no matter who the father was.

"It's Xana's that makes it a monster!" Ulrich and Yumi are ready to fight over this. It had been awhile since they last sparred against each other but this would be more then sparring.

"Guys break it up. Yumi has a point for all we know it could come out as a normal baby." Jim gets between Ulrich and Yumi. "But Ulrich could be right to. If it is a monster then the people at the hospital are in danger. I talked to Bob Miller and he says he will make an extra stop at the hospital on his way to the pool. But we have to go leave in about twenty minutes. Sanne said she will stay at the Factory but Samantha said she will meet us."

"Ok, we'll go, and see whose right." Ulrich leaves Jeremie's room. The others follow, Yumi last to leave since she didn't want to be close to Ulrich.

At the hospital Sissi was giving birth, to a baby, or a monster? "Come on, one final push, I see the head." Sissi screams as she follows the doctor's orders and pushes the baby out into the world. "Congratulations it's a boy!" The doctor and nurses do what they do best. The baby is handed to Sissi when they are done. "So, what are you going to name him?"

"Prince Xana." Sissi smiles at the baby. "I did it, he's going to be so proud of me." She cradles the baby in her arms when a light in the room sparks then shatters. "King Xana?" Another light shatters and the baby sparks. "Oh no it seems Prince Xana is showing off, aren't you Prince Xana." Sissi is about to say more when a bolt of energy comes out from the baby and into Sissi.

"Nurse, call for, uh, security?" The baby was attacking its own mother! The bolt of energy seems to rip something out of the new mother and pulls it into the newborn. The girl collapses, the monitors attached to her make noises as if she was dead. The newborn makes a strange noise then grows! "What is that thing!?" The doctor backs away when the baby starts to float in the air. A bolt of energy comes out from the baby hitting the doctor and both nurses. They collapse to the floor, dead, as the baby rips something out of them and absorbs it. He grows. He ages, until he looks like a three year old.

"Almost there, Jeremie, any word from Sanne?" They could see the hospital while they rode the bus. Jim is nervous about what will happen now that Sissi was having the child. Would the group have to kill a baby?

"What's going on?" Samantha points towards the front of the hospital. People are running out of it screaming.

"Xana, he's attacking the hospital!" Jeremie calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana's attacking the hospital, is there an activated Tower?"

"No Jeremie, he isn't using enough energy. Be careful since he can kill you." Without Aelita holding him back Xana could do anything he wanted to.

"We have to do something." Ulrich reaches to his side. "Wait, what do we do?" He was reaching for his sword before remembering he was on Earth.

"Have to get in there and distract Xana so he won't hurt anyone else." The bus stops and the group run off of it for the hospital.

"Security!" A clerk is hit by a bolt of energy collapsing to the floor when something is ripped from her body and absorbed by the five year old floating down the hall.

"Security, yes, bring me more. I need life energy to grow." He floats down the hall killing a janitor.

"You, kids, get out of here!" A security guard catches the group trying to sneak in. "What are you trying to do?"

"Our friend is in here, Elisabeth Delmas, she's having her baby."

"Maternity ward, I'm sorry that was the first place hit." The security guard was told to keep people out especially from there. A nurse tried to make it to where the babies were but was killed by whatever was attacking. "Please leave we are planning a rescue team once the, the event is over." He didn't know how to describe what was happening. People said it was an alien, others said it was a demon, either way he had no clue what had happened.

"Aaaa!" The guard turns around as another security guard is blasted by an energy bolt. He reaches to his side for the only weapon he was allowed to carry.

"Xana." Yumi takes her stun gun out of her pocket. "This won't do much but I have to try something." The group waits for Xana only to be surprised by what they see. A seven year old boy floating across the floor absorbing something from the security guard.

"You, stop right there!" The other security guard pulls out a can of mace. "I have been authorized to use this."

"The Lyoko Warriors, come to see my rise to power? Once I merge with my father I will be complete. Until then…" He blasts the security guard killing him and taking something from his body. When he absorbs it he ages some more.

"I think we have to run. If he's headed for the Factory he will go for Lyoko where Xana is. On Lyoko we have powers, a chance to win." Odd and the others retreat as Xana's child floats after them. They get to a manhole cover and get in the sewer.

"Ok, where's the Factory from here?" S.S. looks around not recognizing where they are. "Or the school entrance so we can get our boards and scooters?"

"I think we go that way first." Jeremie points down one way and the group runs. Thankfully Xana's child seems to be taking a different path.

At Kadic Academy the new Principal is looking for a teacher, a Jim Morales. "His files say he use to work as a mechanic maybe he can do something about my car." He checked Jim's office but he wasn't there. As he walks across the campus for the gym he hears screaming. He runs towards the screams to see a child, about ten, floating above the ground with bolts of energy striking students killing them. "You, what are you doing?!"

"What I am programmed to do." A bolt of energy strikes the Principal killing him and taking his life energy. Xana's child continues through the school killing everyone he sees until the school has been emptied. "The older I get the more I need." His aging was slowing down as he absorbs more.

The group makes it to the Factory to find Sanne is sitting on the bridge facing the Factory. "Sanne what are you doing?" She stands up and they see a burn across her stomach, a gash on her face.

"Sanne!" Jim runs to her. "What happened?"

"Xana attacked, I got away, barely." Her stun gun did nothing. Even modified it wasn't powerful enough to hurt Xana.

"Xana's kid is probably headed this way by now. Surprised we beat him here." Jeremie and the others didn't know Xana's child had attacked the school first.

"What was he doing? What did he look like?" Sanne was the only one not to see him, yet. Xana's child was on his way.

"He was killing them, anyone who got in his way. I don't know how but Xana's child was almost our age already." S.S. is shaken up after what she saw. "No mercy, just killed them and took something from them."

"We have to get to Lyoko. He said he was going to merge with Xana and if we stop them on Lyoko it might keep this from being over."

"You can't get to Lyoko unless you find a way past Xana." Sanne wasn't lucky to escape she knew Xana let her escape.

"That's right, he's almost here." Xana appears as he floats out of the Factory. "If he is ready we will merge and I will become more powerful then ever! I will kill you, and then I will take over the world. Unless you join me now, that is, you three." Xana motions to Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Never we'll fight and win!" Ulrich walks towards Xana ready to fight.

"I hardly think winning is something you should be talking about unless you talk about me." Ulrich is stopped by a force field. "Oh there he is, a handsome fellow don't you think?" The group turns around and sees a twelve three year old boy floating towards them. His energy visible as it surrounds him.

"This is it, isn't it?" S.S. grabs Odd's hand. "I love you, I don't regret meeting you and finding out about Lyoko."

"I love you to." Odd kisses her. "Guys, it was fun while it lasted."

"Don't give up yet." Sanne crosses her fingers praying for a miracle. Something could happen, maybe Xana will decide controlling Earth is to much work and retire.

"Oh please do, say your good byes, I'll even let you call your family to tell them how much you love them before I kill you." Xana laughs as his son makes it to the bridge.

"Father, we need to merge."

"Not yet son, you need a few more years before you are ready. Taking Sissi's life energy was a great idea. You've grown into quite the man. Just a few more years and you'll be ready."

"No, I am programmed to merge with you, I will merge with you." Xana's son attacks Xana. They fight a little but Xana shows his power.

"Foolish boy I am your father I have the power!" Xana blast his son with an energy bolt. "Do not try anything you can not finish."

"I will finish what I was programmed to do." Xana's son attacks Xana again. The energy between both grows and consumes each other. The group watching decide to take this chance to get into the Factory. They run and take the elevator to the Control Room.

"Jeremie, send us, then join us. If we are on Lyoko we may be able to do something." Jeremie nods. Sanne turns towards the others. "We will go and hide in a Tower. I don't think Xana will risk going inside of one even with his new host."

"We're running? Hiding? Why not just let Xana kill us and get it over with?" Ulrich does not want to surrender. He had fought for to many years to give up.

"Go Ulrich you can fight him on Lyoko!" Jeremie yells at Ulrich.

"Fine, I'll run." Ulrich and the rest go down to the Scanners.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Jeremie gets the next group ready as Xana and his child fight.

"Fool, try that again and I may punish you." Xana blocks his child's attack easily.

"I will merge, it is what I have been programmed to do!" Xana's child attacks him and knocks him to the ground. "It's what you programmed me to do!" Xana's child shoves his hands into Xana's chest.

"No!" Xana struggles as he starts to merge with his son. "Not like this, no!" They merge together becoming one. Xana's child rises, about thirteen years old, and goes into the Factory.

"Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, Virtualization." Jeremie gets Sanne to Earth and starts to program his own transfer when the elevator doors explode open. "No, guys, I won't make it." Jeremie takes his headset off. "Xana, I won't give up." Jeremie gets in a fighting stance he had seen Ulrich do.

"Jeremie Belpois, the one who discovered my Father, his creators work." Xana's child walks forward. "My mission is complete. I have merged with my Father." He stands in front of Jeremie.

"What? You're not Xana?" Xana had not possessed his son. His son had absorbed Xana but kept in control! "What are you going to do?"

"I do not know, he did not give me farther programming." Jeremie gets an idea.

"I'll send you to Lyoko, you have to go into a Tower to activate it, this should allow you get more programming."

"Send me." Xana's child blasts a hole in the floor of the Control Room and goes down to the Scanners. He steps inside a Scanner.

"Guys, I'm sending him to Lyoko." Jeremie sets up a standard Transfer Program, like the one he used to send William. "Get ready."

"I'm ready. Send me Jeremie so I can get my programming completed!" Xana's child in the Scanner has the doors close.

"What? You're alive?" Sanne and the others expected Jeremie to be killed but now he was telling them he was sending Xana to Lyoko. "Why are you sending him to here?"

"Xana isn't in control, yet. His son absorbed him instead of Xana possessing him. I'm going to send him to Lyoko, have him go in a Tower, then he will get farther instructions from Xana."

"What? Jeremie don't do this!" Why would Jeremie help Xana's child? He was one of them, why would he do this? "Oh God…" Sanne kneels down holding her stomach. "He's here." The power, the energy, the evil had hit Sanne like a bat to the stomach. "Ice Sector, he's going into the Tower." Sanne and the others are in the Way Tower of the Forest Sector.

"Do we go and try to fight him?" Jim was scared. He had seen the power Xana's son had first hand. Would they stand a chance on Lyoko?

"Yes!" Jeremie's fly over the keyboard. "Got you!" He hits enter. "We did it!" Jeremie yells in victory.

"Yeah, you and Xana did it." Ulrich gets his sword out. "I'm going to kill him."

"No, Ulrich, I locked him in the Tower, I tricked him!" Jeremie had gotten Xana's child into a Tower. He locked the Tower down making it impossible for Xana's child to escape. "We won, we freaking won! I'll bring you back now so we can turn the Super Computer off."

"You aren't deleting Lyoko?" Ulrich and the others aren't sure what is going on. Wasn't the plan to delete Xana and Lyoko to make sure he could never attack again?

"No, if I did the Tower he is locked in would be deleted. This way he will be trapped forever." It was the program he had been working on. It was why he fought against spending time on making his friends new powers. He was so close, if he completed it all they had to do was get Xana in a Tower which he had done.

"Jeremie, stop." Sanne has an idea. "I am going to do one last thing before we end this. If this works it will hopefully make up for some of the things I did as Xana." Sanne brings up a control panel and starts to work on it. "This will work, they, they won't know what happened."

Jeremie in the Control Room hears a noise. Suddenly a white column shoots up from where the return to the past is done. "What is she doing?" It doesn't expand like a normal return. "Sanne what are you doing?" The white column makes a humming noise.

"If this works, it will work, you won't care what I'm doing." Sanne is almost ready to launch the return to the past. "Return, return to the past now."

"What are you doing?!" Jeremie yells as the white column turns blue. It starts to expand when…

The blue energy turns black as it spreads across the planet. The group on Lyoko soon find themselves in the sewers. "A meeting?" They look around. "Where's Jeremie?" Ulrich looks around the sewer. Everyone but Jeremie was there.

"It didn't work how I wanted." Sanne was sure, no, positive it would work. What had gone wrong? "Jeremie might be at the Factory." Sanne gets her phone out and calls Jeremie, no response. "We need to go there anyways so I can work on the return." The group heads down the sewers to the Factory. They get to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room finding Jeremie in the computer chair.

"Hey Jeremie why didn't you answer?" Jeremie turns around in the chair. There is the Xana symbol on his forehead. "Run, he's possessed Jeremie!" Ulrich and the others get back in the elevator and take it back up to the Factory floor. "Ok, we'll split up, Sanne you go with Jim and Samantha. Me and the others will try and keep Jeremie occupied. When it's clear get back here and go to Lyoko. If Xana is trapped in the Tower then the monsters won't attack." The group splits up running in two different directions.

"Sanne, this way." Jim was moving ahead of Sanne and Samantha incase Jeremie decided to surprise them. "Hey, a store, we can hide here for a couple of minutes." They go into the store and find it empty. "Weird, look." Jim points to a cup of coffee on the banister. He looks at it and sees mold growing on top. "It takes a long time for mold to grow. Someone had to leave this behind for a long time." They wait in the store for a few minutes then leave.

"Think the Factory is safe yet?" Samantha is behind the other two incase Jeremie attacks from behind.

"Hopefully, I don't know…" Sanne sees something. "Oh God, no, I screwed up." She sees a statue in the shape of Xana's child. It is a large statue, about thirty feet tall. Sanne and the others run over to it and read the inscription on it.

"Lord Xana, Ruler of Earth, Moon, and Mars. Founding Ruler of Beta 145 in 2028. May He Rule Us Forever."

"That means, he, no. Even locked in the Tower he could attack." Xana hadn't corrupted his child immediately. It took a few minutes for him to take control and he did it in time to control the return to send them into the future. They hear a weird groaning noise and turn around to see a person walking towards them, the Xana symbol on his forehead like Jeremie's. They run away until they see a group of people. All of them have the Xana symbol. They run some more when Jim sees something good.

"Hey, this car has the keys in it." Jim pulls the handle and the door opens. "Get in, we'll drive out of here." The other two get in and Jim starts it up driving away.

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and S.S. are in trouble. They had gone to the school to find it was crawling with possessed. They were cornered in the cafeteria. Odd had tried to call the others but found he could get no signal. The cell phone tower had been destroyed years before by Xana's child. "Damn it he bit me." Odd pulls his hand back when he starts to shake.

"Odd!" S.S. sees him shaking. A black mist forms around the bite then goes inside of Odd. He stops shaking and turns towards S.S. with the Xana symbol on his forehead. He attacks her and bites her as Yumi and Ulrich are swarmed with possessed joining their ranks.

Jim, Sanne, and Samantha are driving down the highway as fast as they can. They tried the radio and nothing came in. They tried calling for police, paramedics, even a pizza joint Samantha knew and nothing. "You don't think he took over the world, all of it, do you?" Samantha is scared. Everything she knew seemed to be gone.

"I don't know Samantha, I don't know." They drive until the car runs out of gas.

"Ok, there's a car over there, if we're lucky the keys will be in it." They get out of the car and run over to the other finding no keys. They run down the street finding another car with keys. They get in and drive. The three do this until they drive all the way to Moscow.

"A car, over there." Sanne sees one but also sees three people standing around. "Maybe we can ask them what happened." As they get close the three turn to them and they see the Xana symbol on their foreheads. "No! Run!" They run, finding another group of people. Samantha trips and is soon attacked by the group. One of them bites her and she joins the ranks.

"We lost Samantha!" Jim and Sanne continue to run finding a car with keys. They get in and drive off. They find another car when this one runs out of gas and continue. They arrive in China after using several cars to find Xana's child controlled the people here. They have to run away and find a place where they can't get them.

"Jim, I'm sorry." Sanne and Jim had climbed up a tree with the possessed below them. The possessed look up and see them but don't attempt to climb the tree to get them.

"I'm sorry to Sanne. I should have been able to do something." Jim pulls his foot back when a possessed reaches up.

"I'm the one who did this, I thought, I knew what I was doing would be the right thing to do." But it had failed, somehow it had failed.

"It was but Xana did something and now we have this." They stay in the tree before deciding there was no hope, Xana had won. Jim pulls something out of his pocket, a utility knife. "I'd rather die then join them."

"Same here."

"I, you know how I feel about you Sanne."

"I do, I'm sorry I can't say I feel the same way."

"Maybe, with time, you would." Jim slashes his wrist with the utility knife then hands it to Sanne.

"Maybe." She slashes her wrist. Jim slumps backwards in the tree but doesn't fall out. He did not want to fall down and get bit by a possessed. If he did he might be healed. Sanne leans against the trunk of the tree as she and Jim slowly bleed to death.

**It's not over! That was just one ending! That's right, this was ending number one, but not the official ending! Here is the ending…**

The bubble expands reversing time. How far back does it reverse it?

Aelita is playing the piano while her mother listens. "Very good honey. Why don't you take Mr. Puck for a bike ride while I make dinner?"

"Ok Mommy. Make sure to put a plate out for daddy if he comes home today." Aelita hugs her mother.

"I will honey. Sanne kisses Aelita on the forehead. "Make sure to wear your helmet."

"I will mommy." Aelita takes Mr. Puck with her and goes outside for a bike ride.

"It worked, they'll never know. As long as I keep them separated it should keep them from remembering. No attacks, no death, they will live normal lives. I will get to live all the years I missed with my little girl." It is June 6th, 1994. Franz is gone but Sanne and her twelve year old daughter are alive and well.

At the Kadic Academy, nearly ten years later, Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern become heated rivals. They had met in a martial arts class hosted by Jim Morales, the gym teacher. Ulrich won the first time but lost to Yumi at the next class. They spar and train against each other either winning or tying over the other. But soon the rivalry expands outside of the martial arts class. Ulrich with his friend Odd Della Robbia and his girlfriend Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas versus Yumi and her boyfriend William Dunbar. Pranks and jokes get out of hand getting Odd expelled who goes to a different school afterwards. Ulrich had help from his childhood friend, Jeremie Belpois, but he is soon sent to a school for Gifted Children.

An American girl in Wisconsin wakes up from another dream. She keeps having dreams about a purple cat man named Odd, a Samurai named Ulrich, a Geisha named Yumi, and a pink elf girl named Aelita. A symbol is so burned into her mind she gets it as a tattoo on her back. She then gets the word LYOKO tattooed under it as the word seems to be the name of the symbol. Later on her dreams change, a Viking named Sissi joins them, the pink haired elf becomes a demon. A living tank named Jim joins the group as does a girl named Samantha. To this girl these dreams are so real she begs her parents to take her to France where her dreams take place. The dreams start to consume her and affect her. Her parents send her to psychiatrists and put her on medication until she turns eighteen and refuses to continue using the drugs. After a few more years she has the money to go to France. She has visions of a school, a Factory next to a bridge, she just has to find where they are. She goes to France and spends the next several years looking for the people and places from her dreams before giving up.

**Oh you think no, they don't remember! Except S.S. Why does she have these dreams? Well, she was let in the group because the returns didn't affect her even though she had never been to Lyoko. So I figure well then Sanne's major return would affect her but not completely. Ok, that's two endings down, time for the final, and official ending to Code Lyoko!**

The blue energy expands across the world reversing time.

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, S.S., Sanne, Jeremie, and Jim are in the Control Room. "What happened? Sanne, what did you do?"

"Jeremie check the date." Sanne wants to make sure it had worked.

"September 18th, 2004." Nearly two years had been reversed. "Wait, why did you go back so far?"

"I had to reverse all the people who died over that time because of me." So Sanne hopes happened. She had drained so much of the Super Computers power to do it she is almost surprised it had enough power to stay on.

"Wait, then Xana, and Franz, why would you bring them back!" Jeremie in a panic starts to hyperventilate.

"No, I excluded them. But we should go to the school now." Sanne smiles at Jeremie. She has a surprise for him and the others.

"What, why?"

"You'll see." Sanne walks over to the elevator. "Are you coming?" The others get on the elevator wondering what Sanne means by 'you'll see'.

They get to the school and go to the dorm rooms. They go up to the girls' floor and go to a room they hadn't been to in awhile. "Aelita?" Sanne knocks on the door and opens it.

"Aelita? Wait, she's, she's back!" Jeremie runs in and hugs Aelita.

"Hi Jeremie, who is that?" Aelita sees a woman with pink hair then another girl, a blonde girl. "Who are you, and what is Jim doing here?"

"She doesn't remember, Sanne, why doesn't she remember?"

"I didn't want her to remember what she did." Sanne walks in. "Aelita, my baby, I'm so happy to see you."

"Who are you? Baby, what?"

"Aelita, she's your mom." Aelita's eyes get wide.

"Mom?" Sanne nods. Aelita throws herself at Sanne hugging her. "Mom!"

"That's right honey." Sanne hugs Aelita. "I've missed you so much."

"Where were you?"

"I, that's a long story we will tell you when we're at the Factory."

"What? But, who is she and what is Jim doing?" Aelita did not know who S.S. was.

"We're part of the group." Jim smiles. "Wait, then where are Sissi and Samantha?"

"Don't worry about those two, or William. I made sure they wouldn't remember." Sanne did not want William to know he had died, multiple times. She did not want Sissi to know about the group at all. And Samantha, well, Sanne liked her as a Lyoko Warrior but didn't want her to be part of the group.

"What happened? Why don't I remember them being in the group?"

"We'll tell you when we get to the Factory." They go to the Factory and go down to the Super Computer.

"This is it." The lever is there, all they have to do is pull it. "Aelita, do you want to do it?"

"No, I, are you sure?" They had been telling Aelita as much as they could. How Sanne was found, S.S. and Jim becoming members, and what had happened to her.

"I'll do it." Sanne steps forward and puts a hand on the lever. "Goodbye and good riddance bastard." She pulls the lever turning the Super Computer off, trapping Xana's child on Lyoko forever.

Years later, after getting married, Ulrich surprises Yumi with something. "Yumi, you know how I won the lottery?"

"You mean how you cheated to win it?" They are lying next to each other on the bed of the Honeymoon Suite they had in Hawaii.

"Yes, well, I didn't donate all of it to building wells in Africa." This surprises Yumi.

"What? Why not? How much did you keep?"

"Four million."

"But, that, that's a lot of money."

"It wasn't even five percent of what I won. Also, I've had it in my bank account all these years. The interest paid off the wedding, this Honeymoon, and a house I've been looking at back home."

"I can't believe you would hide this from me." Yumi kisses him. "Where's the house?"

"Well, houses, I have been looking at one in France and one in Japan. That way if you want to visit your family you can stay in your own home." Ulrich kisses Yumi back. "I love you, my wife."

"My wife? Then you must be my husband." Yumi kisses him back. They had been married for less then three days and were having as much fun as possible.

Odd and S.S. have gotten married. They have moved to America where Odd gets a job working for the Extreme Sports Foundation. S.S. takes care of the kids while Odd works. Odd is at home when the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Odd, how would you like one million dollars?" It was Ulrich.

"I'd like that very much but until I win the lottery it won't happen."

"I won it."

"Yeah, years ago, and gave the money away."

"Not all of it. I'll give you a check for one million dollars if you fly out for our one year anniversary."

"Been a year since you married Yumi already? Time sure flies. Ok, we'll be there. I have vacation time coming up, would be nice to go home and see you."

"Say hi to S.S. and the twins for me." They hang up.

Jeremie and Aelita have gotten married. Jeremie has made millions off of his many inventions and lives comfortably with Aelita in the mountains of Russia. They have a daughter, Sanne Belpois.

Sanne, now going by Samantha since Sanne Grimore Hopper had officially died in 1994, lives in the Hermitage. Jim had stayed with her for awhile as a friend before they started dating. After years of being friends and dating they set a date to get married.

Sissi has taken over as Principal of Kadic Academy when her father retires. Samantha is finally caught and goes to jail. William has gotten married to a wonderful woman and moves with her back to her home, China.

Lyoko, the Super Computer, have brought many together and brought them strength, friends, and love. They fought many battles, losing some, winning some. In the end they are glad it happened. After all the stress, pain, and losses they have come out on top.

Several more years later Odd and S.S. decide to send their daughter Skitz and her twin brother Ark to Kadic Academy. Ulrich and Yumi decide to send their son Krieger Buke Stern to Kadic Academy. Jeremie and Aelita decide to send their daughter Sanne to Kadic Academy. The children had met before at wedding anniversaries, New Year's Eve parties, stayed at one or another's home for summer vacation, and once at a party their parents called a reunion of warriors. Over the years their parents tell them wild stories of fighting an all powerful enemy and all of his monsters. Going on about attacks that had zombies or Jello attacking them or a bunch of toys coming to life. The kids like the stories, at first, but when they get older get tired of such wild and crazy stories.

The Lyoko Gang worry about sending their kids to Kadic Academy but their kids think the stories are just that, stories. Sanne and Jim were at the Hermitage to keep an eye on the Super Computer and make sure it stayed off. That and they had never told their kids everything, like where the Factory was, or who Franz really was as they had told Sanne her grandfather was Jim. The kids would be to busy with school anyways to be looking for signs that the stories were more then stories.

**Ok, it's over! No more Code Lyoko! Their will be a sequel, called, hmmm. Let me think, Children of Lyoko? No, hmmm, how about Future Lyoko? No, how about… Code Xana? Yes, I like that. So, look for the sequel Code Xana. So everyone, how did you like my endings? I did the dark one first without telling you it wasn't the official ending. Then the second one as though it was the official ending. But now you know how it ends! I like a sappy ending, everyone finds someone to love, we find out what happened to William and Sissi and Samantha, and now we have an idea of who the future warriors are. Skitz and Ark Della Robbia. Sanne Belpois. And Krieger Buke Stern. BTW, Krieger is German for warrior, Buke is a word for warrior in Japanese. There are several words for warrior in Japanese so I chose that one. Boo-keh. Well, wait for the sequels, if you want to read them. Also, I like the title, it misleads you. You read Birth of a New Threat and figure more stories, but it ends!**


End file.
